Nature?
No. Mother, fucking, nature. ---- "He... He... Hehe... HeheheheheHEHEHEHEHE! I'm fucking ALIVE! Ahahahaha!" The man cheered after dealing the final blow to the back of his opponent's head. This one was quite hard to kill, he didn't fall for the Skinwalker's usual method of action after all. But it worked in the end, didn't it? Whatever this guy's powers were, they were quite flashy. It probably wouldn't be good for the Skinwalker to stay there for long. He finished skinning the back of his target's body with his trusty sickle. After taking out the useless bodyparts away, and putting some battle spoils inside his own bag, the Skinwalker just wore his enemy's skin over his own mishaped body, assuming perfectly the appearance of the now deceased... Well, he didn't know his name, and that doesn't matter right now. He walked to the border of the building top he was right now and carefully looked around. He couldn't see no one, but that didn't mean he was alone in this destroyed city. Luckily, there was an alley right in front of the building he was atop right now, and so once he got there he could easily walk in between the urban maze and hopefully make whomever could be following him lose his tracks. The Skinwalker opened his arms wide, stretching the membrane he had under his arms, and jumped off the structure, gliding his way to the alley, where he landed rolling. The landing hurt him a little, but as he didn't see any scratches nor cuts on his body he disregarded the pain as nothing. "So far, so good." He thought, looking behing one last time after he stood up. He then walked to the turn at the end of the alley, and noticed he had met a dead end. And as if it wasn't bad enough, there was someone sitting on a dumpster. A pretty girl, actually, so far as he could tell from the weak light the moon shone. She was wearing a green torn out dress and jeans shorts, and crossing her legs as she silently stared at the Skinwalker. To his surprise, she suddenly opened her legs wide, and he could see that she had both of her hands inside... Her shorts. "Is she really... ?" ''The Skinwalker asked himself in shock, as she took her right hand out of her jeans and licked it clean. Then she moved her fingers as if asking him to come closer. "I'm not going to fall for that." He told her, even though he liked her offer a lot. The Skinwalker, though, was already used to trust no one. "I know what you have in mind, bitch." He grabbed his sickle and menacingly pointed it towards her, the moonlight shining on its blade. The girl, however, didn't stop masturbating in front of him, and simply unzipped her shorts with her free hands, very slowly, as the Skinwalker spoke. "You know, lust empowerment is a thing. And I am '''fucking horny'." Her hand montion was impossible to not notice at this point, as she sped up. "Because of that crappy way of thought it's fucking impossible to find a guy to fuck in this shitty wasteland." He wasn't paying enough attention to what she spoke, and barely could turn his focus away at this point. Yet, the Skinwalker spoke back to her: "And you want me to believe you want an one night stand? I'm not that lucky." "Why would I kill you? I don't have any reasons to. I gain powers from lust, and I'm so horny..." The girl then took a hand to her mouth and bit it, so to not moan too loud. His breathing was harder right now, and feeling cold as the night went on. "Heh, I guess you are right..." He put his sickle back at its place. "Better keep this in hand, just in case." "Fucking great!" She said, and after he gave one step in her direction she jumped straight onto him. As she grabbed him tight, they both fell on the ground. The girl the started to take off his shirt. "Hey, slow down a bit girl. You seems very aggressive for someone who don't want to kill me." He chuckled, and she finished taking off his shirt and going to unzip his pants. The Skinwalker then pushed his bag out of his back and put his sickle in a position he could easily pick it up in case she decided to attack him. She then layed onto him, and got face to face with him. "So you are of the romantic kind? I didn't expect that." "Actually, I'm not." The girl said as she kissed him. The kiss of death, as she let her power loose through all the points in which she was touching his body, in the most important areas. The killing energy harmed his body in ways no physical attack could and crushed his soul as broken glass. Even though, the attack was almight. He was still alive. "What the hell is she doing with my sic-" ''The man's throath was sliced open, and blood splattered on the lady's face. She grinned and threw the weapon aside. Then, the girl stood up, and put her unzipped jeans back in its place. She then raised her hand to the air, as if holding a small orb. ''"What the hell? Am I... Am I dead?!" ''He thought, uselessly, to what the dame laughed. She spoke to it one last time: "You sexist pervert, so easy to manipulate". Dropping the soul to the earth, she zipped back her pants with her free hand, and then raised her other hand once again, telling the soul which was just placed on the earth to rise again. It grew, and become a half-living being once more, one made of calcium, phophorus and other minerals. Its eerie and empty orbits gazed at the woman, and fazed its own innability to move or act, accursed to have thought but no will. ''"Why the hell can't I move? What did this fucking woman did to me?!" It said sorrowful, being incapable of attacking the girl by himself. "Hehehehe... It worked. My first soldier for my Qui Shihuang's army... Hehehehe... HahahahaHAHAHAHA!!!" She laughed out loud. "Follow me, my puppet. You are simply the first one to join my army. And don't forget your weapon and bag." The beast obeyed and walked behind his mistress, as she went away from the alley.